Number 12
Number 12 is a fanfic by Squeak where Twilight must join forces with the mysterious Doctor in order to save Equestria from an alien force.__TOC__ Plot Part 1 Twilight Sparkle is out and about in Ponyville when a strange blue object falls from the sky. Realizing that it has struck the library, she races back to find that the object has destroyed most of the East Wing. Spike, having slept through it all, is equally as confused. They finds a strange blue box with the words "Police Public Call Box" in the east wing, mysteriously untarnished by the impact. Out of the box stumbles a strange brown stallion who goes around examining his body and identifies himself as "The Doctor". When Twilight tries to ask him some questions, The Doctor suddenly exhales golden smoke and passes out. Twilight and Spike place him on the couch and wonder what to do with him. While Spike suggests that they turn him over to the Mayor, Twilight wonders who he is and how he could fit in the box. Meanwhile, a hole opens in the sky and a strange pegasus statue emerges from it, its wings covering it's eyes, before disappearing. When Twilight checks the Doctor's heartbeat, she is worried to hear four beats at a time. Believing the Doctor is hurt, she suggests they take him to a medic causing the stallion to wake up and explains that he has two hearts; normally ponies have only one. After realizing that they do not really need his help with anything, he falls asleep again. In the evening a black pegasus is walking home during a storm when he realizes he is being followed. Suddenly, a statue appears in front of him, and as he says that he is just imagining things, his words suddenly fall silent. The next morning, Twilight wakes up and finds that The Doctor has prepared breakfast for them, but he is still asleep on the couch. She finds a note written by him, which reads about how he fell through the abstract plane while fighting a malevolent force in the Medusa Cascade. He hopes nothing followed him through, but in case something did, he gives her the warning "don't blink". As she and Spike wonder what it means, Pinkie Pie arrives and begins to ask many questions about The Doctor and the crash. As Pinkie enter's the kitchen, Twilight and Spike talk about how she will give The Doctor a Pinkie tour of Ponyville. Suddenly, they hear Pinkie screaming, and race into the kitchen. She is staring at a statue, and has been doing so for quite a while, as her eyes are red. As Twilight dismisses that Pinkie has just read the Doctor's letter, Pinkie reveals that she never did read it. When Twilight turns round, the statue has suddenly moved and is now nose to nose with her, baring teeth and it's wings outward. Suddenly, another statue appears behind them, and Twilight tells Spike and Pinkie to back out of the room and not take their eyes off the statues. When they do, Twilight declares that she will get help, only to find yet another statue at the front door. She blinks, and the statue moves so close that it is less than an inch from her nose. Sequel A sequel, Traveler, has been released and is incomplete. Audio Play External link *Stories on Equestria Daily *Doctor Whooves Adventures Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover